Second Chance
by Jenn11
Summary: What if Ziyal hadn't died? She and Garak get a second chance. GarakZiyal pairing.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Second Chance

Author: Jenn

Rating: G

Pairing: Garak/Ziyal

Feedback: Please. . .

A/N: What if Ziyal didn't die when Damar shot her in "Sacrifice of Angels". . . She and Garak get a second chance.

1Focused on looking for Ziyal, Garak only half heard Sisko talking to Jake, asking where Kira was. Then he heard the words 'sickbay' and 'Ziyal'. Fearing the worst he hurried to sickbay.

From years of habit his mind automatically registered Kira's presence, but his attention was focused on Ziyal. She looked pale, and was covered with a standard medical sheet.

"She's alive," Kira told him.

Looking more carefully he saw the slight rise and fall of her chest.

"What happened?"

"She refused to leave with Dukat. Damar shot her. Dukat believed she was dead. Thankfully Odo and I found them in time to save her. I brought Ziyal here and Odo locked Dukat in a holding cell. It seems that believing she was killed pushed Dukat over the edge into insanity."

"No one's told him that she isn't dead?"

"We've been busy," Kira said, but it was obviously an excuse. She felt no guilt about letting Dukat suffer. "I'm sure someone will tell him. . . eventually." It was clear she would not be that person. From Garak's look she knew it would not be him either.

He turned his attention back to Ziyal, and thought that even injured she looked beautiful. "She looks. . . peaceful."

Kira raised an eyebrow, wondering what word he was going to say before he stopped himself.

"She loves you, you know."

"I've never understood why," he admitted. "I'm not sure I ever will."

"You could ask her to explain it to you when she wakes up," Kira noted.

"I suppose I could, but that isn't the Cardassian way," he replied.

Before Kira could reply Ziyal moved a little, beginning to wake up. Kira joined Garak at her bedside. A few seconds later Ziyal slowly opened her eyes. "Nerys?"

"I'm here, Ziyal. You're going to be okay."

As her vision cleared Ziyal realized that it wasn't her father standing beside Kira. "Garak?" she asked, not quite believing her eyes. She was surprised at how happy she was to see Garak and not her father. Part of her wondered if this was even real.

"Yes, my dear, it really is me. We can talk later, right now you need to rest and heal."

Still feeling the effects of her injury and the drugs she drifted off to sleep again.

She awoke a few hours later to find Garak sitting in a chair beside the bed reading. Hearing her movement he looked up from the book, and smiled at her. He didn't bother to hide the concern in his eyes. "How are you feeling? Shall I call Dr. Bashir?"

"No. I just need some water," she said, her voice sounding as dry and scratchy as her throat felt. Garak quickly got a glass of water and helped Ziyal sit up so she could drink it. Once she had some water she relaxed against him. He held her for a few minutes before gently lowering her back to the bed.

"Where's Kira? Where's my father?"

"Kira is in Ops I believe, talking with the Captain. She said she would return and visit you later. Your father. . . is in Security."

"I see," Ziyal said, sadness tingeing her voice.

Garak thought of telling her he was sorry about that, but for the first time found that a lie stuck in his throat. "When you're feeling better you can go and see him," he said instead.

She managed a small smile. "I'm glad you're here. And alive," she added.

"I did tell you not to underestimate my ability to survive," he reminded her with the slightest of smiles curving his lips, only one who knew him well would have seen it, Ziyal saw it.

"And I didn't. I knew you'd be back."

"You're confidence is gratifying," he told her. "And I am glad that you are alive. I will admit that I was. . . concerned, when I heard that you were in sickbay." In truth he'd been more than concerned, he'd been scared. The only time he'd been more scared was when suffering from an attack of claustrophobia.

"What was that book you were reading?" she asked.

"I was reading a book Dr. Bashir had recommended. 'The Count of Monte Cristo.' It's the story of a young man who is wrongfully imprisoned. He escapes and takes revenge on those who put him in prison. His revenge is almost Cardassian it it's complexity and subtlety. Of course there is the usual human sentimentality; but even so it is my favorite book of the human literature Dr. Bashir has given me to read over the years."

Just then Bashir walked in. "I'm glad to hear that Garak. And I'm even more glad to see you awake Ziyal. How do you feel?"

"Better," she answered carefully.

Bashir looked at the monitors of the Bio-Bed. "Well, your readings are better. I think that you might be able to leave here tomorrow. But only if you get your sleep tonight. Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"That's a good sign. I'll bring you some food," he told her with a smile.

While they had been talking Garak had stepped off to the side.

"Garak to Colonel Kira."

"Kira here."

"Ziyal is awake. I thought you might want to know."

"Thank you, Garak. I'll be there in a few minutes."

A few minutes later Dr. Bashir returned with one of his nurses, each carrying a tray of food. While the nurse helped Ziyal adjust the bed up so that she could eat Bashir handed the trey he held to Garak. "Here you go. I didn't think you'd want to leave Ziyal."

"Thank you, Julian. That is most thoughtful of you," Garak said as he took the trey.

"I'm going to have my own dinner, but call me if her condition or pain level changes," the doctor instructed.

"I will," Garak assured him.

Major Kira entered Sick Bay just as Bashir was leaving, carrying her own trey of food.

As they ate Garak told Ziyal of what the crew had been doing while away from the station. Kira occasionally added comments and corrections when she felt Garak took to many artistic liberties in the telling of a story. By tacit agreement no one mentioned Dukat.

Eventually Bashir returned. "I think it time for my patient to get some sleep."

Kira reacted firs, standing up. "Of course. I'll see you in the morning Ziyal."

"Good night Nerys."

Garak reluctantly stood as well, extending his hand towards her. "Sleep well Ziyal."

"You too," she said, extending her arm so that their palms met in the usual Cardassian gesture.

Once they were out of sick bay Kira turned to Garak. "I've seen you and Ziyal touch palms a few times. What's the significance of that gesture?"

"It would be the equivalent of a kiss on the cheek in your culture," he told her.

Before she could respond Odo appeared. "Nerys. Garak."

"Good night Colonel, Odo," Garak said and turned away towards his quarters.

A few hours later Garak came awake and sat up in his bed. "Computer, what is Ziyal's medical status?" he demanded.

"Access code required," came the computers voice.

Without thinking about it Garak gave a command access code that he wasn't supposed to know.

"All readings for patient Tora Ziyal are normal," reported the computer.

Garak relaxed slightly and thought back to his nightmare. He'd returned to Deep Space 9 to find Ziyal dead. Then he'd been standing at her grave, many years in the future. He'd been telling her how lonely and empty his life had been without her. He'd felt the pain that never quite seemed to leave his heart.

Telling him self it was just a nightmare, nothing more, he lay back down and tried to sleep. As he was about to drifting off to sleep he remembered a line he'd once heard Julian use. 'You don't know what you've got until it's gone.'


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the kind review, Bubbles McCoy. Hope you, and anyone else reading, likes this chapter. . .

NEXT MORNING

Just as a nurse was taking away Ziyal's empty breakfast trey Dr. Bashir entered sick bay with Sisko, and both men looked very serious. Focused on them even Ziyal didn't notice Garak enter a moment later, and he stayed back in the shadows, watching and listening.

"How are you feeling this morning, Ziyal?" Sisko began.

"Better. But I don't think you're here just to ask how I'm feeling," she noted.

"Not entirely," he admitted. "A secure transport vessel will be arriving today. Your father will be leaving on it. I thought you might want to see him before that, if you feel up to it."

Ziyal was quiet for a long moment, thinking about what she might say to her father. "I think I should see him. If only to reassure him I really am alive."

Dr. Bashir had been looking at the readings on her bio-bed and spoke up. "I think you're well enough for a short visit. But not if it will be extremely upsetting for you. Your body doesn't need any extra stress right now."

"I'll keep it short. I don't think there's much he could say to upset me. We've already said what we had to say."

Garak stepped forward, and the others finally noticed him. "I can accompany you to Security, if you like," he offered. In truth he planned to see Dukat before the transport arrived, but if Ziyal wanted to see her father alone Garak would wait until after her visit.

"My father won't like that. . . but I would," she told him smiling shyly.

"I think I'll join you," Sisko told them both, but looking at Garak. He had both seen for himself, and heard stories of, the tension between the two men. He didn't want to leave them alone in a room; even separated by a security field, which would be useless since their battles were often waged with words. And Ziyal's presence, with Garak, would not help matters.

Dukat barely registered Odo's presence moments later as the changeling entered the room and stood in front of his holding cell. "Ziyal is here to see you," Odo announced.

"Ziyal is dead. Why do you persist in tormenting me?"

"I'm not dead father," Ziyal said, stepping forward into the room.

Hearing her voice Dukat looked up then slowly, not sure if he wasn't hallucinating, he walked to the front of his cell. Seeing Garak and Sisko standing beside her convinced him that this wasn't some fantasy in his mind. "Ziyal! I thought you were dead! Damar shot you! I held your body in my arms!"

"I was injured, but not quite dead. I wanted you to know that before you . . . left."

Dukat looked at Odo. "Let me hug her, please. Let me touch her so I know this is real." He was already convinced, but would take any excuse to try and get out of the holding cell.

Odo looked at Sisko. Both say the worry and distrust of Dukat in the other man's eyes.

Ziyal couldn't help the sudden tension that filled her. She wanted her father to know she was alive, but wasn't sure she was ready for physical contact with him. She relaxed slightly as Garak stepped protectively closer. He hadn't thought about it, or planned the move. He'd simple sensed her tension and unease, and reacted instinctively. But being protective of someone wasn't his usual instinct, except when it came to Ziyal, he reluctantly admitted to himself.

"I don't think so," Odo said, turning back to Dukat.

Duakt hardly heard him. Garak movement had drawn his attention to the other man. A man he despised. A man his daughter had chosen, and was still choosing, over him. "I suppose you think you've won. You took my father from me, and now you take my daughter from me."

"I may be guilty of taking your father from you, but I didn't take Ziyal from you. She left you of her own choice. Despite what we both might like to tell ourselves; she is an adult woman and capable of making her own decisions and actions," Garak replied.

"Father, I love you. I think I will always love you. It's the Cardassian, and Bajoran, way to love your parents. But I have my own life. And I choose to love Garak, even if he doesn't love me. It's my choice, not yours, and not his. I think I need to go rest now." Feeling a bit unsteady she leaned against Garak, who easily took the slight weight and led her from the room.

"You have a remarkable daughter," Sisko noted.

"She must take after her mother," added Odo, before following Sisko out of the room.

Once they were out of the holding area and into the main security office Garak stopped. "How are you feeling? Should I call Dr. Bashir?"

"No. No. I'm just a bit tired," Ziyal said, sinking into a chair.

Entering the main security office Sisko and Odo saw Ziyal in the chair and Garak standing nearby. "Constable, I think Kira was looking for you. Why don't we head to Ops," Sisko suggested. Kira hadn't actually said she was looking for Odo, but Sisko knew she'd be happy to seem him and that Garak and Ziyal would be even more happy with a bit of privacy.

"Of course," Agreed Odo, following Sisko out onto the Promenade.

"Ziyal, I. . . . care about you. And that is why I don't think it would be a good idea for us to be more than friends. There is much about me that you don't know. I've done many things that. . . I wish I could say I regret them, but I don't."

"And you think that I am a total innocent after having been raised on a prison planet?"

"In actions, no. But I am sure that what you did, you did to survive. The things I did, I did for far less. . . excusable reasons. You've suffered enough pain in your life Ziyal. I do not want to add to that."

Ziyal looked up to meet his eyes. "You add to it every time you refuse to admit that there **is** something between us."

"Yes, there is something between us," he admitted. "The question is. . .what? I know you believe you love me. But I am the only other Cardassian here on the station. When the War is over, and you return to Cardassia . . . "

"I've been to Cardassia, remember? I hated it there. I met other Cardassian men. I compared then to you, and found them lacking. My feelings for you are not a product of our isolation. And I don't think that what you feel for me is that simple either."

Garak couldn't deny that. "No. What I feel for you is not simple. Nor is it easily defined."

Since Garak was at least admitting he felt something for her, Ziyal was content. . . for the present. She was also tired. "Would you take me back to sick bay? I really am tired."

"Of course," Garak said, holding his hand out to her. He was relieved to have the conversation end, but knew he'd be thinking about it the rest of the day, and most of the night.

TBC


	3. chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

The next morning when Garak entered the replomat he saw Ziyal seated at one of the tables, and went to join her after getting his drink.

"Good morning, my Dear," he greeted.

She smiled up at him. "Good morning."

"So Dr. Bashir released you from Medical," Garak noted as he sat down.

"Yes. I'm feeling much better."

"I reserved some time in the holodeck, so I can enjoy the heat of a Cardassian sauna. Woudl you care to join me?" He'd actually done it thinking of her, knowing that the heat was good for her still sore muscles.

Ziyal smiled realizing that he'd done it for her more than himself. "The heat would be nice," she agreed. "So you remember the first time we met there?"

"Of course. You invited me that time."

"You brought a phaser," she reminded him.

"I thought you might want to present my head to your father as a gift, and you said the thought had crossed your mind," he replied.

"And you said you could kill me without a second thought."

"Things change," was the only answer he was willing to give. He knew that rather than being able to kill her without a second thought he'd now happily kill anyone who threatened her.

As Ziyal continued to recover, Garak continued to stay close to her. A week after her release from the Medical Bay Ziyal smiled as she joined Garak for breakfast. They'd fallen into the habit of having breakfast together and then going to the Cardassian sauna, and both enjoyed the time together. By tacit agreement neither mentioned the conversation they'd had in Odo's office.

Garak didn't like to admit it, but he was beginning to feel as if his day didn't really begin until he had seen Ziyal and knew she was well and getting stronger every day. Soon she'd be totally recovered, which he was glad of.

"Good morning, my Dear" Garak greeted as he did every morning.

"Good morning," she replied before sipping her drink. As usual Garak had ordered her drink for her and had it waiting.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well enough not to need the pain killer this morning," She told him. Ziyal was almost afraid to tell him of her recovery, afraid that once she was well he'd quit spending time with her.

"That is good news," he replied, then sipped his own drink.

"Kira asked me to join her for lunch. I think she wants to lecture me on spending so much time with you," Ziyal informed him.

"And what will you tell her?" Garak asked, genuinely curious.

"That I am more than old enough to choose who I spend my time with," Ziyal said. While she loved Kira as an older sister, and respected her opinion, she was determined to spend any time with Garak that she could. She could feel them growing closer, and hoped that he'd soon be able to admit that they belonged together, were right for each other.

A slight smile twisted Garak's lips before he hid it by sipping his drink.

"Come on in, Ziyal," Kira called a few hours later. She took the final dish of food from the replicator and sat it on the table as Ziyal walked in.

"Hello, Kira."

"How are you feeling today?"

"Well enough not to need any pain killers," she replied. "I'm better every day."

"I'm glad," Kira said as they sat down.

It was quiet for a time as they ate, but the silence was comfortable.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Garak," Kira finally said.

"I know. We've been to the Cardassian sauna program every day. I think it's helped my recovery," Ziyal answered. She hoped to show Kira that her time with Garak was good for her.

Kira just nodded. "Nothing I say will change your mind, will it?"

"Could anyone say anything to make you quit loving Odo?"

"No," Kira admitted.

Meanwhile Garak and Bashir were having their weekly lunch.

"I notice you and Ziyal are spending a great deal of time together," Julian began.

"I thought you'd like to know that someone is keeping an eye on your patient," Garak replied.

Julian had to force himself not to roll his eyes. "Yes. I'm sure you are 'keeping an eye' on her. She's a beautiful girl."

"I think you mean a beautiful woman," Garak corrected.

"A very young woman," Julian compromised. "Who has been through a great deal recently."

"Which is just why she shouldn't be left alone," Garak returned.

"I just hope you know what you're doing," Julian said.

"Spending time with someone. . . who's company I enjoy."

With a sigh Julian changed the subject.

A/N:

Lady Henrietta: Thanks! I'll keep working on this story. Glad you like the pairing.

Inyri: I was also mad when Damar killed her. It was sad. Thank you!

Code: Yep, it was cruel not to let them have a chance. I also love the idea of Garak and Ziyal together ;-) Thanks you!

Csi-ds9: Glad you like the idea. THANKS!


End file.
